The King
by JasonTheRipper
Summary: A band of outlaw wolf shapeshifters causing havoc in the region of Maria. Erwin, the large Alpha of the pack commands the raids on the farms, stealing and killing for their next meal. As the years went on he was soon named "The King" by the humans. A high priced bounty was set on Erwin's head as bounty hunters from all round came to claim the reward money. Every method they tried,
1. Chapter 1

Summary:  
A band of outlaw wolf shapeshifters causing havoc in the region of Maria. Erwin, the large Alpha of the pack commands the raids on the farms, stealing and killing for their next meal. As the years went on he was soon named "The King" by the humans. A high priced bounty was set on Erwin's head as bounty hunters from all round came to claim the reward money. Every method they tried, Erwin and his pack escaped unharmed. When all the hunters failed, a lone man by the name of Dot Pixis decided to try his luck at killing the Alpha

The war between the last of the shapeshifters and Humans have began

Author's Note:

Alpha: usually consists of two leaders, the male and female and usually the parents of all the members in the pack. They make the laws and are the only two permitted to mate Beta: second in command, usually with two different sexes, helps to enforce the pack's laws. Can be next in line to becoming alpha.  
Subordinate: hunters, baby sitters and pups. Takes care of the smaller issues in the pack Omega: lowest ranked wolf that takes most of the packs stress in order to keep the peace.  
Herma: a small class that could mate with the same sex. A female with an enlarged clitoris and stored sperm. A male while ovaries and womb ovaries

This is a character which to a book I read as a child. In it was the story story of a wolf and hunter. This is a retelling of that story to the best of my abilities.

first fanfiction Criticism is very much welcome ...

 **Chapter 1**

 _In the mid 18th century there was a war amongst two species, the humans and the shape shifter. As humans began to branch outside of their own territory the shape shifters lost more of their land and food source. A war between the two was inevitable and in the end, it was humans that dominated the fight._

 _As the decades passed on the shape shifters' population dwindled, and Human population increased. More and more nourishment taken, bring the species to near extinction. By the 19th century, the shape shifters had become known as thieves and livestock killers._

 _When the livelihood of the people were being ruined by these wild creatures it wasn't long until a law was place. Two shot on sight. The shape shifters had little worth in the eyes of man, decades of stories and myths, making them out to be the villains or some representation of evil. All this and the experiences of shape shifter encounters led to one last war, a mission to eliminate the last of these creatures._

 **Winter, 1888.**

"Sir, We scouted the whole plains, there isn't even a single scent of prey nearby," A large golden coated wolf announced. "If I may suggest, Sir. We should try and hunt the livestock at the farms just south of here." the gold wolf watched his Alpha for any signs of agreement. "It seems only fair, they have wiped out most of our food source after all" the large wolf continued. Erwin was the Beta Male of his pack, he was a brilliant strategist and had the trust of most of the members in the pack.

But for the Alpha, he had one main law that he wanted each member to follow.

 _'Never go into human territory'_

Keith, was the old Alpha of the Survey Corps Pack and with all his years of experience on this earth. He could see the dangers in coming into contact with human civilization "Erwin, We are putting the lives of our pack members at risk if we lead them anywhere near humans. I have witnessed the damage they could do. Our entire race is close to extinction because of them. I will not allow you to take the pack into farming land. No, we just have to keep looking, I am sure the scent of some deer will catch the air. Take Mike and go on another scouting mission." Keith said in a firm yet tired voice. The pack had been on the move for days now with no luck in discovering food. They were hungry and exhausted from their travels and the Alpha was starting to show signs of weakness.

Erwin had held his head up high "l will go alone if I have too, I will go to the ranches and bring back a heifer for the pack" the Beta Male said.

Keith let out a soft growl at the young male's defiance. When Erwin did not back off, Keith let out a soft sigh "There is another wolf shifting pack nearby. Where there is a pack there should be food. Keep looking" Keith ordered.

Erwin turned his head away and gave a sideways glance "In all respect Alpha Keith, I will not let our pack starving over some theory of yours" Erwin stated before walking away.

Keith started to feel his Beta was slowly trying to take control over his pack. After his failure to find food and Erwin grabbed small meals for the pack, he feared he would slowly lose the support of his pack.

"Erwin! Erwin Get Back Here!" Keith called out, but the golden wolf did not listen, did not slow down or even show any intentions of doing so. Keith let out a frustrated sigh as he watched his Beta disappear into the thicket.

It took Erwin a few hours to reach one of the many ranches in the farming district. He had found himself being drawn to a Shepherd's property with the promise of caprinaes. The scent of sheep and goats filled the air around him as he got closer.

 _'This would have to do'_

He and his pack were not at all fond of mutton, but in times like these any meat would be suffice.

Erwin licked his mouth and gave the air another sniff. The smell was enticing, it called out to him to move forward despite the dangers that laid ahead. When he succeeded in entering the pasture, Erwin began to pace around the edge of the flock to observe the situation.

The farmer had placed a few goats in the flock, probably to protect the sheep and keep the sheep from fleeing. Sheep would often stampede at even the smallest of threats, whether it be a danger to them or not. With the goats in the flock, the sheep will often crowd behind them at any signs of danger. The goats would drive away the predators that dared to come close. Getting a kill within this flock didn't seem as easy as Erwin had originally thought it would be.

In addition to the horned devils, a few shepherds slept amongst the herd with guns at the ready. It seemed Erwin had missed their scent as the smell of sheep overpowered the scent of man.

If Mike were here, he would of sniff them out immediately with his brilliant sense of smell. Though If Mike was here, he would probably encourage Erwin to abandon this reckless plan as well.

Erwin circled around the flock in search for a weak individual. Like many of his kind, he had learnt that the most easiest hunts came when going after the ill, elderly or the yearlings. A large pack could take down an adult of any species, but on his own, Erwin didn't stand a chance of taking out a strong and healthy adult. But as Erwin circled and looked for an opening, he noticed this was no longer the case. No with animals as small and as flawed as the common sheep. Erwin could even take down a ram if he wished without any effort or injury to himself. This was too perfect, reasonable size and easy to kill, how could this go wrong for him.

As if the Spirits of Nature were cursing him; the wind shifted and Erwin's scent was blown in the direction of the sheep the flock, which in turn caused tension amongst the herd. The sheep were not totally stupid as they started to huddle up with the goats, who were far from being cowardly, presented their horns to the golden wolf. They bowed their necks and marched forward in an attempt to push the wolf back. This tactic of bravery and show of strength would usually cause any predator to run for the hills.

But Erwin, hungry and despite did not yield. He stood his ground and baring a set of sharp teeth to his prey. From sheep to goat, his target had changed and within moments he had subdued his prey. The goats now understanding the seriousness of their situation, took off with the sheep following close behind.

The chosen goat let out call for help, but his comrades had abandoned him. Erwin did not kill it, he kept his mouth around the goat's throat and dragged it away from the scene. By the time the shepherd were able to react, Erwin was galloping to the safely of the hills.

Once he was alone, he took his share of the meal. Going after the organs, something that would usually be fed to the Alpha pair.

 _Keith wouldn't mind if he just took a little right?_

After all, it would finally silence the goat once Erwin eats it. As the wolf's muzzle disappeared into the belly, the goat had finally stopped struggling and let out the last bit of air it had in it's lumgs.

It was the first good meal he had in days and once he took what he felt was enough, he carried the carcass back to where his pack was camping that evening.

Winter was hard time for wolves, despite the hardship that came with the winter snow, (such as lack of food, increase aggression and overall hard time for the Alphas and Betas to keep their packs in line) It was also the mating season. It motivated the wolves to branch out of their pack and find a mate.

For Erwin however, he saw it as another stressful event he had to deal with. He had long ago abandoned the idea of taking mate, he loved his pack and was loyal to it. The shifter could not even imagine himself leaving his pack for some bitch in her heat cycle.

Erwin had spent years living his life without being that affected by shifters in heat. But the scent that filled the air had gotten Erwin's attention, this one was different. Foreign, sweet and very strong. He let out a groan and lifted his noise in the air as he breathed the scent in. The wolf closed his eyes to focus on the smell that lingered in the air around him. The wolf was close by it seemed and it made Erwin's body shiver.

He should be getting back to his pack, he should be bringing the goat back, not roam into another pack's territory. And yet here he was, his legs moving on their own and only going deeper and deeper into danger.

It didn't take long to find the source, a small black wolf was pacing the area with his nose to the ground and his eyes concentrating on something Erwin couldn't exactly see. The black wolf came to halt with one paw lifted up and his posture crouched low to the snow. The wolf licked his lips as he slowly made his way forward.

Erwin watched the other wolf closely as he moved through the snow, barely sinking in. Erwin's eyes widened as the wolf leaped up into the air and dropped into the snow face first. Half of the wolf's body had sunk into the snow and Erwin perked up to get a better look. Worried that the other wolf might of injured itself he allowed himself to move closer.

But it seemed the tiny wolf had everything under control; with a few wiggles of his body, the black wolf pulled himself out of the snow. He had a rodent in his mouth and he pranced off with only a few flakes of snow attached to his fur.

He was the most handsome wolf he had ever laid his eyes, his coat was jet black with only a small white patch of fur on his neck. His stride was prideful, as if he were showing off to anyone that might of seen the hunt. His form was small and thin, probably the result of under nourishment. Even with the winter fur, it still made him look much more weaker than most of the shifters in his pack. Any questions or hopes of this being a rogue wolf was becoming more possible. Though he did remember something his Alpha said about a pack nearby.

Still, this did not deter Erwin as he followed at a distance. All intelligence and common sense had been thrown out of his brain in favor of getting close to the little black beauty.

The ideal outcome however would be without a doubt scandalous. A shifter mating without any plans for keeping that mate was looked down upon. For Erwin, he knew he could never take a mate with his position. But for the first time in his life, the mating season was having a serious effect on him.

Erwin could see the male in front of him tease up a little.

 _'So he finally noticed me?'_

The black wolf stopped in his tracks, slowly beginning to sink into the soft snow as he looked back at his stalker. A look of annoyance was in his eyes as his stared at the larger wolf tailing him. The wolf knew full well what had caused this larger male to try and follow him. He had to deal with this every winter, and each of his courters had been left mangled and maimed. Grey eyes met blue and while there were no words uttered between them, their body language spoke for them.

Erwin made himself look as big and as strong as possible as he pranced over.

For a moment he could see a bit of interest coming from the tiny wolf as his head perked up a little and watched in silence. The black wolf's breath quickened and Erwin could swear smell the pheromones getting more profound, almost making it hard to smell anything else in the air.

Erwin lifted his tail up and swayed it the air as he pranced foward with his head held high.

The black wolf's attitude had changed as Erwin got close, he began backed away sideways. His eyes glared at the large male with threats of an attack if he got too close.

Seeing the small male's behavior, Erwin dropped the act and decided to take a different approach. He didn't want to make the other shifter feel intimidated by him and so, his posture became less dominating. He took a few steps back and sat down and tilted his head to the right "I am Erwin, and your name is?"

Only a muffled growl came as a response.

Erwin blinked

 _'I see, not even a name?'_

He stood up "I saw the way you hunted that prairie dog, that is quite a skill. Never seen another wolf use a tactic like that. It was beautifully done. Who taught you?" He asked, wagging his tail as he remembered the hunt.

This time, the black wolf didn't growl, though his breath got heavier and his eyes softened up at him.

Erwin took a step closer and the wolf backed up with just as much space "You are quite the amazing hunter. You're family is very lucky to have you in their pack" for a small second, Erwin could swear he saw a look off sadness in the wolf's eyes before his gaze harded. "You aren't much of a talker are you?" His tail swayed with amusement "am I the first courter you've had? There is really no need to be shy around him" He took a another step closer and soon heard a low growl caming from the small wolf.

The small wolf's voice was no longer muffled by the rodent, it was clear, loud and carried serious threats. The black wolf bend down low, ready to strike if need be "why are you bothering me? I am not interested. Do you think that a bunch of kind and praising words will automatically make me present myself to you like some heating bitch" the black wolf snarled and snapped his teeth at the other male.

Erwin didn't have time to move back when the wolf had pounced and pushed him into the snow. When the shock of the attack was over, Erwin noticed the wolf's weighted much more than he should have. He let out a pained grunt and slowly opened his eyes expecting to see a wolf on top of him, what he got was far from it.

The wolf had changed into his human form, usually used as a form of defense for their species. His face was pale with a very youthful complexion. His eyes were just as intense as in his wolf form, though signs of sleepless nights showed as dark bags marked just under his eyes. His hair was black in a undercut styled fashion. His body was without a doubt small for a human of his age and as he saw in his wolf form, he had very little muscle to speak of.

 _'Even in that human form, he still looks beautiful'_

As Erwin analyzed the man on top of him, he didn't notice the danger that was coming. While Erwin stared up into those grey eyes, the man pulled a knife out from his pants pocket and brought it to the wolf's throat

"One last warning, leave now or I will kill you" the man slowly pulled away to give Erwin the opportunity to run.

The wolf rolled onto his stomach and looked up "I will leave. But can I at least know your name?" He asked softly in hopes his tone wouldn't provoking the shifter any further. Most would of left at the opportunity, they won't push it anymore deeper. But Erwin couldn't, he had to know this wolf's name.

The man walked over to where he dropped the rodent and picked it up with his hand before slowly walking away. "It was nice to meet you nevertheless" the wolf got up, shakingthe snow off of him and headed back to where he left his own killed.

The man stopped and looked back at the golden wolf "Levi..." the raven haired man said softly.

Erwin stopped and looked back at the man in shock.

"My name ... is Levi" he turned away "now will you leave me alone" Levi continued on his way and the wolf couldn't deny the strange feeling burning deep inside him.

The name of the black beauty didn't leave his mind once on his trip back to his pack.

 _'Levi'_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

Levi's pack was as opposite to Erwin's as they could get. While Erwin's pack ranging in a large number of unrelated wolves, Levi's was small, only consisting of three other members with only one of them being non-related. Erwin's pack seemed to have some morality when it came to hunting, while Levi's would often steal what they needed. Usually stealing from carts or going deep into the villages to steal from the shops. The biggest difference between their packs would be the fact that Levi's band took the safe approach and spent more time in their human forms than their wolf ones.

 **Chapter 2**

Kenny was the ruthless leader of Levi fs pack. He was much more taller than most of the shifters in the region. While not at all that broad in form, he did however compensate this by piling himself up in thick and heavy clothing to make himself look bigger than he really was. His true form showed a tall and thin wolf with a dark brown coat, a white underbelly and white muzzle.

The Alpha was intelligent with a strategic mind. He had led his pack into raids that had over an eighty percent success rate and the merchants wanted nothing more than to have Kenny's head impaled on a spike. His monthly raids caused a great strain on the villages' and towns' markets. Despite all the success in obtaining food, the pack were still under nourished. Most of the food went to the Alpha with the leftovers (which was often very few) going to the rest of the pack. This fact, along with his aggressive nature; was the main reason for the pack's decline in numbers.

Their pack wasn't always this small, they once had four other members. But when the Alpha pair were killed, Kenny took over the pack and took a mate by name of Traute. While it wasn't bad having Traute as the new Alpha female, she seemed to not be able to control her mate's aggressive behavior. Which had led to two other members leaving and a bad decided by Kenny leading to Traute's death. With the abandonment of half of his followers and the death of his mate. Kenny grew much more colder to the remaining members, making them too scared to even think about leaving.

Levi's reasons for staying in the pack however had nothing to do with fear. He didn't fear the Alpha or living the life of a lone wolf. What kept him there was his little sister, Isabel. After the death of his parents, Levi took full caring duties over her. Unlike him, she wasn't ready to leave the pack nor would he be able to feed her on his own without their health slowly deteriorating. While still in the pack, they could at least get what they needed to at least survive another day, even if it was as little as it was.

As Levi entered into the heart of his territory, Kenny spotted Levi carrying a prairie dog in his hand. The Alpha smirked and jumped down from his post by the rock. The tall man strutted over to Levi.

"Awe, is dat for me, Brat." Kenny said.

Levi backed up and bared his teeth, It was clear that it was no question. This was Kenny's way of demanding the food Levi had just worked so hard finding and hunting. "It's not mine, this belongs to Isa-" Levi was cut off when Kenny lunged forward, forcing Levi to dodge the attack.

"Come on, Brat. Can't ya see your old uncle is starvin'." Kenny's words portrayed a hint of sarcasm.

Levi evaded back with each attempt the Alpha made to try and capture him. Levi had speed and agility on his side, Kenny could never match him on that. But when it came to stamina, he lacked in it greatly. So, when Levi felt himself getting too tired to keep up with Kenny's onslaught, he made his way up one of the trees where he knew Kenny couldn't climb.

"God Damn Brat, jus' ya wait til I get me hands on ya." Kenny barked as he took his hat off his head and threw it at Levi.

Levi watched from the safety of the branch as the hat didn't even reach high enough to touch him. He stayed in wait, knowing Kenny will give up and go away soon enough. It was a waiting game that Levi knew he would win. He knew he might get a beating from the Alpha once he was caught again, but as long as Levi got the rodent to Isabel, everything would be fine.

Furlan, the subordinate was watching over Isabel while she was going through her first heat. Not exactly sure how he could help her, he didn't really do much other than hold her and stroke her head.

She would make small whimpers of discomfort and on some occasions would press herself up against Furlan and moan. Furlan was even starting to look at Isabel in a different light, just being near her made him feel light headed. It was like he was on a sweet and wonderful kind of drug whenever she would lean in or nuzzle up against him.

When Isabel finally fell asleep, Furlan took the time to stare at her face, her pale skin, her tiny nose, her plump lips. Those lips had looked so inviting and as he leaned down to kiss her a low growl could be heard from a distance.

The silhouette of a small man could be seen from the trees. What little light the twilight hours gave, Furlan could see who that silhouette belonged to. His Beta, Levi.

Furlan backed away as Levi walked over to the two, Levi had seen it all and he was not impressed "I think you should leave the rest of her care to me from now on." Levi glared at Furlan.

The boy gave a small nod, keeping his head down as he walked passed Levi "It won't happen again, I promise." Furlan said softly.

"Oh, I know it won't, you aren't to come near her again, you got that." Furlan knew that Levi's words were not to be taken lightly.

Levi crouched down in front of his sister and sniffed her, Judging by her scent she was in the midst of her heat cycle. It was a bad decision on Levi fs part for thinking he could leave Furlan alone with her and expect him not to be affected by it. Levi let out a sigh and laid the rodent down next to her.

"Nghh.." Isabel slowly began to stir, her eye lids tightened together while her nose twitched. "Big Bro?" Was the soft call she gave as her eyes adjusted to Levi fs form.

"It hurts..." Isabel mumbled and curled into herself.

Lee gave a sympathetic looked before moving behind her and pulling her close to his chest. "It's ok, it will get better with time." he kissed the top of her head. He smiled down at her and put the rodent in front of the girl's face. "I brought you a little something." He said.

Isabel's eyes widened with joy and she got up to pounce on it. She tore into the rodent "This is the best, big bro~" she said happily with her mouth full, making her words sound muffled up.

Levi put his hand on the girl's head "Hey, don't talk with your mouth full, no one wants to see that." he softly.

"Sorry." she smiled and put her hand against her mouth when she realized she did it again. "Oops." she mumbled before glancing over at Levi as he ruffled her hair.

"Just, Try better next time." he laid down beside her and put his arm around the girl's waist. "You should rest up now, I won't let anyone come near you." he added

Isabel had absolutely no idea what Levi was going on about. She gave a small sigh and laid back down next to him "Okey." she pouted before laying her head on her hands.

As Levi watched over his younger sister, he soon rested his head on her shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.

A few days had passed and Kenny had started to become more on edge. With each scouting mission, Kenny began to see evidence of another pack trying to make a home here. Marked rocks and trees, Blood splatted from a kill, and tracks left in the snow. What made matters worse that all of this was on his turf. "Those lil' thieves, thinkin' they can jus' walk right on in and take me territory." he growled as he stroked one of the trees that had been recently marked.

Kenny had followed the freshly made tracks, leading him to the Survey Corps Pack in the midst of a hunt. The pack was much more larger than Kenny had predicted and he watched from a safe distance to observe the pack's strength. He crouched down, one hand pressed into the snow, his other hand prepared to grabbed the knife tucked in his belt.

Six of the pack's members had successfully rounded up and cornered a herd of buffalo. Once the pack had blocked off all routes of escape, two of the wolves, a reddish-brown and a pale yellow coated wolf worked on wounded a young calf.

Levi had noticed Kenny's distress and began to walk over to him with caution. He slouched forward when he got closer "Kenny?" Levi said and crouched down next to him. Levi rested his arms against his own knees.

"Ya know there's been a pack movin' within our territory." Kenny glanced hard at Levi.

Levi responded with a soft nod "Yeah, I saw a wolf roaming the edge of our territory not that long ago. I guess he is from this pack." Levi stated.

Kenny looked over at him and let out a growl, causing Levi to back up. "Ya saw a shifter and ya didn't come to me and report it?!" Kenny snapped.

Levi fell back in the snow "I thought he was just a lone wolf. I didn't think too much into it. I guess I was wrong." Levi said.

Kenny snarled and turned back to watch the hunt "Yeah, welp, now look at what happened." Kenny's eyes narrowed.

Levi sat back up and watched the hunt as well, his eyes wandering around to look for Erwin. There was a small amount of disappointed when none of the wolves in the hunt didn't even resemble the wolf he saw the other day.

 _'Maybe he was just a lone wolf passing by.'_

That thought alone had made his chest feel tight. He felt a bit shattered that maybe he might never see the other wolf again. The notion of caring for anyone he barely even talked to had given him a deep sense of shame.

Three wolves watched the pack from a distance, Keith, Erwin and a dark brown female named Hange. Alpha Keith had kept his two Betas close by him during this particular hunt. "Ooh come on, Keith. Let us go in. It's already taken too long, plus it is boring just sitting here!" Hange said as they got up and did a spin.

"I can't risk you getting injured, we don't know how dangerous this prey can actually be yet." Keith looked over at Hange, making them blush a little.

It wasn't that hard for Keith to keep Hange relaxed, not when they would do just about anything to gain appreciation from him. Erwin on the other hand had been starting to show signs of disobedience.

"The longer they play this game the more likely we will end up with casualties," Erwin looked over at Keith, "I say we should go in and end it now before someone gets hurt, Sir." Erwin stated.

"Mike is on the attack with Nanaba, with the two of them on that calf it should go down easily." Keith stated, having faith that Mike, his most strongest wolf could take out that calf with ease.

"But it isn't." the two males glared at each other.

A yelp had broke their gaze as a wolf in the hunting party was thrown into the air by the buffalo's horn. The pack had now broke away with a few of the adults chasing them off.

"We are ending this hunt now" Erwin growled and ran over to the pack.

While the adults were distracted, Erwin charged forward to the mother and calf. The mother fled with her baby in tow and Erwin called out to Mike for help. Mike had pushed his way between the mother and calf, while Erwin grabbed hold of the calf's front leg, causing it to tumble over itself.

When it was thrown into the snow, Erwin had pounced on it and tore into the flesh. Once it stopped struggle Erwin relaxed in the knowledge that his victim was finally dead. The herd watched from afar as the pack surrounded the kill and let out a rally howl to call over the rest of the pack.

It wasn't just the herd of buffalo that stood in shock of the event but Levi too. The hunt had looked adrenalizing and he found himself watching in awe as Erwin took down the calf. Levi's face had turned red as he watched Erwin more and more, finding himself leaning forward.

"Dat bastard, Takin' me prey like it belongs to 'em." Kenny let out a low growl.

Mike rose his nose into the air, only now just noticing that there were two other wolves nearby. Not just that, one of them seemed to be available for breeding. He pranced to where his nose was leading him and Kenny and Levi backed up.

"come on." Kenny gripped the handle of his knife, getting ready to fight.

"Mike." Erwin called out as he followed close behind "What are you doing, get back with the pack." Erwin ordered.

Mike gave a sideways glanced in the direction of the other shape shifters before shrugging it off "Not like I can have much fun with that anyway" Mike mumbled.

' _What is he on about?'_ Erwin blinked when he smelt the air.

 _'Levi?'_

He hadn't forgotten about the shifter he met a couple of days ago. He could never forget his scent, his abnormal style of hunting, his fight and a beauty he could not compare to anyone else he had met.

So instead of heading back with Mike, Erwin slowly followed Levi's scent. Levi, getting a little worried at the approaching male looked to his alpha to get told what they should do. Kenny leaned over to Levi and sniffed him.

"Hey Hey Hey!" Levi backed away from Kenny "Don't sniff me like that, it's creepy!"

"He's after ya," Kenny smirked as he got an idea "Dis might jus' work to our advantage."

He pulled Levi close and leaned in to whisper "Ya gonna lead dat alpha on. Get him to follow ya and I'll do da finishing blow." He pulled out his knife, suggesting to Levi that he had planned on stabbing Erwin.

While Kenny was off hiding, Levi sat atop on of the rocks as Erwin came closer. Erwin had used the edge of the rock to stand up on two legs, putting his front paws against the rock as if he was about to attempt a climb.

Levi sat up with one knee to his chest as he watched the other with a disinterested looked. He placed a hand on his knee and rested his chin against it.

"So you are back again? What do you want now shit face."

Erwin looked over at Levi with a shocked look on his face. He never really got an insult like that. The wolf let out a soft chuckle in response and Levi perked up at it.

 _'Did he just laugh after being insulted?'_

Erwin wagged his tail as he began to climb the rock. Levi looked over to where Kenny was, wondering if he was going to come out and save him if Erwin got too close. Levi's breathing quickened and he started to position himself in a way where he could get up and flee if he needed to.

Once Erwin had noticed Levi's discomfort, he dropped down on the spot, trying to do everything he could to show Levi he was not a threat.

"So, you like that human form don't you? I have noticed you use that form quite a lot."

 _'Has he been spying on me?'_

Levi turned his head away and snarled. It seemed that this wolf had a few creepy traits that gave Levi the shivers.

"It's survival, you should be all for it." Levi said, still not looking at the other male.

"I hate the fact that I need to change, even if it is to perform certain activities, I still hate taking the human form. Out here there is nothing to worry about so why are you using that form?" Erwin replied.

Levi looked down at his own body and did questioned why he needed to use this form now. He was used to it, it made him feel more comfortable, more safe like a security blanket.

"It's none of your business why I prefer this. What are you even doing here anyway?" he growled a little before letting out a sigh. He had to keep the other wolf engaged long enough for Kenny to make a better attack.

"I was hoping to see you again." Erwin's tail swayed.

Levi's face turned red at the realization that he was not alone in those feelings. It shamed him to admit it but he too had hoped to see Erwin again.

He put his hands on the snow and shifted into a black wolf as he walked over to Erwin. When Erwin perked up, Levi knew he had the larger wolf's full attention.

"Is that so? Is it really just to see me or are you looking for something else?" Levi said softly before rolling into the snow in front of the other. "You really don't think I wouldn't notice your intentions?"

Erwin stood up fast, his breathing quickened at the sight of Levi actually trying to flirt with him. Erwin pressed his nose into Levi's neck and started to sniff him. Erwin's tail arched in the air when Levi didn't back away or make any statement of denying him. He nibbled a spot on Levi's neck that made the black wolf whimper and rise up against the bite.

In that moment Levi had forgotten all about Kenny and the plan to assassinate Erwin.

"I couldn't of hoped for a better response" Erwin nuzzled the spot.

"Shut up" Levi snarled, showing he still had enough composer to pull away if Erwin did something wrong. Though the more Erwin nuzzled him in all the right spots, the more he found himself losing what was left of his will power.

Levi had rolled onto his back as the tip of his penis emerged from the foreskin. His body heated up as he stared up at Erwin while displaying his own arousal.

Erwin tail swayed in the air as he move over and licked Levi's sensitive tip. Levi's eyes widened as he yelp, the warm feeling of Erwin's tongue caused the black wolf to shiver. Levi pushed his paw against Erwin's shoulder, signaling him to stop.

"Hey, wait a minute, That feels weird!" He whimpered and rolled onto his belly.

Erwin backed up "Was it too fast?" He cocked his head.

Levi did answer, he didn't really know what that was.

"Levi~"

The way Erwin said his name gave Levi a strange sensation running through him. The golden wolf laid down beside him, pressing the side of his body up against the smaller male's and licking Levi's muzzle.

Levi leaned into him more as Erwin started the courtship from the beginning.

"I am not going to leave my pack." Levi stated.

Erwin nuzzled Levi's neck "I wouldn't force you if you don't want to. It is not like I am in any position to take a mate either. Still, no harm in the two of us having some fun, right?" Erwin murred in his ear.

Levi groaned and got up "Yeah, No harm." he walked in from of Erwin and lifted his tail up. Erwin watched with a lustful gaze as Levi presented himself to him.

"Levi"

Erwin got up as well and walked over to him and sniffed his scent glans. Levi looked back at the other and waited for him to mount. What he didn't expect was the feeling of Erwin's tongue against his asshole.

"Ah, Erwin.. what the hell?" He couldn't bring myself to get snappy, instead he whimpered and murred at the wonderful sensation running through his body.

It was now or never.

With Erwin completely subdued by Levi's heat, Kenny came out from hiding and charged towards Erwin at full force.

Erwin felt a shape pain in his left side before being pushed off the rock.

 _'Crap, Kenny'_

"Stupid wolf, what da hell do ya think ya doin' with me Beta!" Kenny shouted from the top of the rock before jumping down to met Erwin at his level.

Erwin rolled to his paws and looked over at Kenny. The pain came back again and Erwin looked to see that he had been stabbed.

'So, this must be Levi's alpha?'

"I am sorry if I have dishonored your pack. I'll be leaving then" Erwin turned and started walking away slowly.

Kenny growled and charged towards the wolf again, tackling them into the snow. Erwin let out a yelp and Kenny's hand wrapped around Erwin's muzzle to keep him from calling out to his pack.

"Ya come into me territory, steal me food, mark me land and now ya tryin' to steal me Beta" Kenny growled.

Erwin having no other choice, changed into his human form to make the fight a little more fair.

While Erwin didn't match Kenny in height, he was certainly more broader formed. Kenny wouldn't be able to match Erwin's strength in this fight, but the skill they did need was on Kenny's side. Kenny being much more lighter was able to move faster, as long as he could make a strike and dodge the other's attack, Kenny would win this fight with ease.

What Kenny didn't count on was the fact that Erwin was a skilled fighter himself, while he didn't have the speed Kenny did, he had the skills to defend each blow and find the chink in the armor. Kenny was much more older than Erwin and knew that the muscles and bones wouldn't flex as well as it would in a more younger figure.

Kenny's flaw was that he had very little experience taking weight, as seen by his stance during a fight. Erwin had seen Kenny's issue, he was all bark and no bite. He prided himself in looking the part but didn't bother to train or truly earn the fear he had achieved over the years. Kenny was weak without help of a weapon or a pack.

Erwin allowed himself to be stabbed the second time, using the few seconds he could when Kenny would become slow when pulling out the knife. Erwin growled in pain but continued with his plan to disarm Kenny.

Erwin took hold of Kenny's wrist and twisted it until he heard a snap. Kenny let out a howl of pain, echoing throughout the area. Kenny dropped the knife and while still blinded by the pain, Erwin took the opportunity to knee the other in the gut.

Levi's eyes widened and as much as he hated the idea he knew that Kenny was the key to his survival. Levi jumped into the fight and tackled Erwin to the ground. Erwin didn't fight back as he allowed Levi to bite and claw at him.

By the time Levi was finished, Erwin in face and chest was a bloody mess. His shirt had been torn and splattered in his own blood. His blond hair was a messed up with a few of the strains sticking together from the blood and sweat. As Erwin panted and stared up at the black wolf, Levi couldn't find the anger to just end Erwin's life right then and there.

Kenny growled and held his wrist tightly "Kill him" the alpha ordered.

Erwin continued to stare up at Levi with admiration. "Go ahead, if it will make your father proud of you," Erwin stated. "I won't deny you your glory, you beat me and I surrender." He added.

Levi looked away and backed off "come on, Kenny. Let's go back." he looked over at Kenny and turned back into his human form.

Kenny looked over at Levi and made the order again "I said, kill him!" Kenny barked.

Levi walked passed the alpha "If he bothers you so much," Levi glanced darkly at Kenny "Then did it yourself." Levi ran off into the heart of his territory.

Kenny looked over at Erwin as the blond started to stand back up, preparing for another fight with Kenny.

"Tsk, Take dis as a warnin', brat. Leave me territory or next time I'll kill ya" Kenny threatened before walking away.

Erwin watched the alpha leave and grabbed hold of his stab wounds. He needed to get back to his pack before he passed out or worse, die from blood loss.


	3. Chapter 3

No Longer posting updates here.

Check out the new chapters on AO3

archive of our own works . org( /7802722/chapters/17802919

Fix the spaces and get rid of the "(" when using it as a link

having trouble posting the full link


End file.
